


Speechless

by KuribohIChooseYou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gag kink, M/M, Office Sex, Porn Without Plot, Prideshipping, Smut, hectodrabble, kaiba’s secretary doesn’t make enough for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuribohIChooseYou/pseuds/KuribohIChooseYou
Summary: Kaiba finds there are more uses for Atem’s mouth than he gives him credit for.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparklefists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklefists/gifts).



> _giggles_ is this what you meant, sparkles?
> 
> A huge thank you to [Pyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea/works) for lending me your wonderful beta skills ❣️

Atem could feel the slow, slick caress of a drop of sweat as it trailed down the side of his neck. The office AC was perfectly tuned to the sweet sound of sixty-eight degrees with an undertone of near zero percent humidity, but Atem’s entire body was shrouded in a dense fog that only arousal could form. 

His attention was pulled in differing directions by an onslaught of heightened sensations: the ache of his knees on the cold tile, the broad silk tie expertly twined around his wrists, the taste of the silicone ball nestled between his teeth, the sticky slickness running down his thighs, and the heat of the icy gaze focused solely on him despite the array of documents lining every available inch of the desk. 

His tongue pushed against the gag as he swallowed, mouth watering from both the silicone on his tongue and the look in Kaiba’s eyes. Atem did his best to keep all of the saliva in his mouth, but a line of it gathered and poured out of the corner of his lips, and Kaiba leaned down to smear it across his jawline, his predatory eyes drinking in the sight of Atem’s glistening lips. 

“Isn’t this better?” Kaiba tried his best to keep his face stoic, but Atem watched the emotions race in swirls around his eyes, and if Kaiba tried any harder to bury them they would spill out from the effort. 

Atem could do little more than nod into the fingers, drawn into the depth of the feelings fighting for dominance as they pinned Atem to the ground. Kaiba gently caressed his cheek with his still-wet thumb before pulling him to his feet roughly, bringing him out of his daze. Atem unconsciously pulled at his binds and felt the need in his lower belly tighten with them. He jutted his chin and shook Kaiba’s hand off his bicep, a defiant glint across his eyes. 

Kaiba tutted before spinning Atem around and pulling the tie loose in the same motion. A firm hand pressed between the blades of Atem’s shoulders and he caught himself on the desk as he was bent over. Sure fingers tickled up his thigh, coating themselves in the earlier releases Atem had pulled from Kaiba’s body, before sliding into him with a glorious lack of resistance. A groan worked itself out around the ball gag. 

“Is this what you want?” Kaiba breathed hotly into Atem’s ear. Atem shook his head and bucked back against Kaiba. Kaiba’s low laugh in his ear traveled down his spine directly to his cock and it twitched in response. “Do you want more?” 

Atem, unable to voice what he wanted, could only nod into his shiver of excitement. His eyes closed as Kaiba nuzzled the underside of his jaw and he opened his neck up for more. The fingers retreated and a whine tore through Atem’s throat before morphing into a silenced scream as Kaiba bit down hard at the junction of his neck and shoulder the same time Kaiba replaced his fingers with his length.

Kaiba’s pace was unrelentless: one set of fingers dug into Atem’s already bruised hip and the other wrapped itself around his throat. They gripped Atem like a handle as Kaiba pounded him into the desk, the papers under him crumpling with each thrust that buried him completely within Atem. Atem’s legs quivered, and he tried to bite down on the gag but couldn’t find purchase, and the scream that tore through his throat as he came was muffled around the silicone. 

Kaiba held on for a minute longer, moving a hand to his cock to stroke him through the orgasm. Atem squirmed and screamed as best he could as he was assaulted from both sides: the thrusts from behind that were forcing him into Kaiba’s expert hand in the front. The the overstimulation was fraying the edges of his vision. 

Kaiba gave one, two, three more thrusts in quick succession and came so hard Atem could feel it, hot and wet, and Atem’s body greedily drank all Kaiba had to give. They collapsed onto the desk, now the only thing keeping them both from reacquainting themselves with the floor. Kaiba reached up and undid the buckle on the gag with one hand, and Atem celebrated his newfound freedom by panting for breath: finally,  _ finally _ speechless. 

“Can you stand?” Kaiba asked as he pushed himself upright again, rubbing a hand down Atem’s spine, his half-hard cock still buried inside of him. 

Atem braced himself with both hands on the desk and shifted his weight to his legs, and they promptly gave out from under him, forcing Kaiba to catch him as he accidentally detached himself from Kaiba. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” he laughed. Before Atem could respond, Kaiba scooped him up and carefully placed him in his leather chair. He was entirely exposed with his legs hanging over the arm rests, and he was unable to control the stream of cum that left him and pooled below him. Atem whined. 

“Perfect. Stay just like that for me.” Kaiba cupped his cheek in his palm and unabashedly took in the sight. “Good boy.” 

Atem flushed down to his chest — a heat different than the blush of sex alone — and pushed his cheek further into Kaiba’s hold. Kaiba stared at him for a long moment before turning to the desk to gather up the forgotten documents and button his slacks. 

He left the office and walked to his secretary’s desk, dumping his armload of paper. She looked up from her computer quizzically. 

“I‘ll need you to re-print these.” Kaiba gestured to the stack of crumpled and ripped paper with one hand as he checked his watch. “In an hour.” 

“Are you sure you want me to deliver them so soon?” She asked, an eyebrow raised teasingly. 

Kaiba grunted softly, agreeing. “Make it two,” he agreed, and slipped back through his door where Atem was still waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> When your friend writes you a smutty hectodrabble of your rarepair it’s a requirement to up the ante with a kink fic in return 😉 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kuriboh-i-choose-you) ♥


End file.
